


Not so unexpected

by Jillfox221



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Catharsis, Discipline, Friendship, M/M, Post-Star Trek (2009), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillfox221/pseuds/Jillfox221
Summary: Spock knows when his captain needs a helping hand. Yes, I know, terrible pun. The tags say it all.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Not so unexpected

The grip was firm around his wrist, unyielding yet familiar. A loop of searing hot flesh and bone that demanded his absolute attention. Jim stilled instantly, and tried to swallow past the phantom hold around his neck.

“You will do exactly as I tell you.” Came the cool impeccably calm voice.

Biting his lower lip in a way that could only be described as nervous. 'Damn it!' Jim gave the only response he thought appropriate.

**

“He got away from you?” McCoy stared at the Vulcan first officer in disbelief. “How in the hell did he manage that, you had him cornered?” Spock let his gaze drop slightly and refused to meet McCoy's eyes. The doctor was shocked to find that he internally registered this look as Spock's, I'm embarrassed despite not having emotions look. When had he started reading this green blooded pointy eared bastard so well.

“His approach to distraction was... unexpected.” The doctor would have bet his entire stock of illicit alcohol there and then, that he saw a brief, yet oh so satisfying green tinge flit across the Vulcan's cheeks. 'No emotions my ass.'

McCoy couldn't stop a grin from gracing his features as he registered Spock's not so well hidden discomfort. “OK then, let’s hear it.” Leaning casually up against the bulk head he pinned Spock with his best, you are going to spill everything to me whether you want to or not look. “How exactly did an emotional human manage to addle your cool logical brain and escape?”

**

Diving forward Jim did the one thing that he new he could do best, the one thing that had gotten him out of enough tight spots. Without giving his friend time to register what was happening, he locked his lips firmly around the Vulcan's wrist and … sucked. Jim barely registered Spock's eyes widening at his attack, as his main focus was on the hand around his wrist and how it briefly, oh so briefly loosened, giving him enough space to yank free. Without daring to look back Jim fled, desperate to put distance between himself and his shadow.

**

“He bit you!” McCoy's tone was incredulous yet laced with amusement.

“He did.” Spock once again looked about as uncomfortable as any Vulcan could.

“Well come on and show me the damage.” McCoy straightened and made his way over to his medical kit. “Take a seat.” Spock eyed the med bed with a sharply raised eyebrow. “Come now man I'm not going to demand a full physical, no need to be scared.” Spock was about to protest that statement, but McCoy cut him off before he could get going on his response. “Yes, I know you don't feel fear, fear is an emotion and we wouldn't want any of those pesky things would we.” All the doctor got in response was an increase in eyebrow altitude. It always amazed him how high those things could go. He was certain one day they were going to leap right off of his brow in protest of excessive exercise.

Holding the arm before him with a clinical attitude that most of his patients found some what brisk, and yet, the Vulcan before him probably found logically officiant, McCoy inspected the wound. “Well he didn't break the skin, but you are going to develop one hell of a nice bruise. Would you like me to heal it?”

“That will not be necessary, thank you doctor.” McCoy raised his own eyebrow at that but didn't question Spock, the mark was superficial and would heal just fine without his intervention.

“So tell me, what was so unexpected about his response, we both know Jim's good in a fight when his backs to the wall?” McCoy watched Spock carefully in an attempt to work out why his colleague… damn it... friend still appeared to be embarrassed.

“He bit me.”

“And?”

Spock's back stiffened ever so slightly signalling the universal Vulcan sign of irritation. “A thrown fist would have been expected, a kick also expected. For him to...”

McCoy responded with his own brand of cool and calm, kept his eyes pinned on the Vulcan before him and didn't utter a single word. McCoy would attest later that there was a perceptible crack as that Vulcan spine was pulled even straighter.

“I do not believe his intention was to hurt me, rather to...”

McCoy could stand Spock's stalling no longer. “For crying out loud man spit it out!”

“His aim was a physical response.”

McCoy looked at Spock with exasperation written across his face. “Well of course! His aim was to get you to let go of him.” All at once the rod that had been holding the Vulcan upright appeared to snap, and his shoulders slumped dramatically. There was something he was missing, the doctor was sure of it. And then, understanding suddenly dawned. The pulse point in a Vulcan's wrist was rumoured to be highly sensitive. McCoy couldn't stop the bark of laughter that burst forth from him, causing Spock to look at him sharply. “I think...” McCoy fought to calm himself. “I think that it would be more accurate to say that our devious captain was aiming for a, specific physical response Mr Spock.”

McCoy all at once found him self standing toe to toe with what he could only, in all honestly, describe as an 'angry' Vulcan.

“Indeed.”

One word but delivered with such depth and clarity it sent chills up McCoy's spine. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds the Vulcan spun on his heals and exited the sick bay, and McCoy let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Shaking his head ruefully he thought to himself 'Run away Jim, run as fast as you can.'

**

“Captain, ...Captain.” A touch to his arm almost had him springing up out of his chair. 'Damn it Jim get a grip,' he scolded himself. Jim looked up into the slightly bemused expression of his communications officer. “The report for Starfleet, Captain, you still need to sign off on it.” Taking the padd from her hand he quickly put his mark on it and handed it back. Uhura looked like she wanted to ask him something else. 'Oh God,' he thought. 'Please tell me I wasn't squirming.' “Captain is everythi...” Jim quickly headed her off. Flashing her one of his more subtle grins, 'she didn't go for flashy after all.' “Fine Lieutenant, I'm fine. Things just got a little hairy down there for a moment.”

He got a smile back in turn. “Doesn't it always Captain.”

Jim sat staring blankly at the screen before him, internally counting down the minutes to the end of his shift. He and Spock were on the same rotation and Jim held no doubt that he would be confronted again. After all, how exactly do you out run a shadow, damn impossible really. Letting out an extremely put upon sigh that had half the bridge crew giving him sympathetic glances...'Ah. the word was out then. Gossip about the planet side 'almost disaster' must be flying.' Jim felt a slight blush on his cheeks and ducked his head ever so slightly. 'Shit. Now the whole crew new he was in trouble.' “This is so not fair,” he mumbled to himself quietly, and let loose with another sigh. This time he could have sworn half his bridge crew were trying hard not to laugh.

**

'Five...four...three... Jim new it took 5 seconds for the turbo lift to get from the bridge to the level his quarters were on... four...He shifted his stance slightly, ready for a fight...five.'

The slight hiss of the doors matched his sharp intake of breath.

'Damn it! Nothing. Why couldn't that pointy eared son of a human just jump him and put him out of his misery.'

With all the stealth he could muster, 'all those quick exits from cadet dorm rooms are paying off Jimmy boy,' the captain of the Enterprise found himself skulking through the corridors of his own ship. 'Nearly there. A few more meters and I will be safely locked away in my rooms, out of the Vulcan's reach.' Standing with his back to the door he scanned the corridor on either side. 'Still nothing, surely Spock wouldn't have given up that easily. Maybe he got held up in the labs, yeah that was probably it. Just a small reprieve. Well I'm not going to complain,' and with that he backed up through the door, allowing some of the days tension to drain out of him. Which meant he was wholly unprepared when he turned around and came face to face with cool dark eyes.

The hiss of the door closing behind him had him spinning back around. He ran towards it in an attempt to make a quick exit...”Ow!” Jim glared at the still closed door with an expression of betrayal. “You’re supposed to open,” he declared, giving the door a sharp kick.

“Further...outbursts, are not advised. The door will not open for you.”

Jim cringed. That was said with the coolest most unemotional tone that Spock possessed, and when it was directed at him, well. Turning slowly as if trying not to provoke a dangerous animal, Jim faced his cager.

“Look Spock...” Jim pleaded, well it was more of a whine really, but lets face it, if it works...

He swiftly found himself cut off. “An explanation is not required Captain.  
“No, no you have to listen to me.”

'Damn it! eyebrow warning level one.'

“I didn't do anything, they just misunderstood. I had absolutely no intention of causing offence. It was just bad luck, I mean how was I supposed to know who she was. You would think that with all that was riding on her marriage she wouldn't be out and about like that on her own...” Jim was babbling, and he knew it, but he had to try. “...and it's not like I screwed everything up, the peace treaty still went through. I know, I know that had a lot to do with yours and Bone's quick intervention, and I'm grateful, really. But come on, how was I to know that I was making a challenge, I was just flirting for crying out loud, who hasn't heard of flirting...” 'Was that...Oh...yep, that was definitely a twitch, right when he said the word flirt. He couldn't possibly be could he, no, he was Vulcan, there was no way that he could be...'

“Spock, are you jealous?”

Spock's eyebrow shot straight up skipping level two and went straight to level three. 'No, shit, damn. Wrong thing to say.' Throwing his arms out in a pleading gesture and giving his best wounded puppy expression, Jim went on damage control.

“I take that back, I didn't mean to suggest that... and I know you don't....and. Oh come on, cut me some slack here, the mission was a success.”

With a cool, collected delivery that in these circumstances Jim almost envied, Spock made his displeasure clear.

“The missions completion was adequate, your behaviour however was not.”

'Fuck. I am so screwed.' Jim attempted to swallow his nervousness but found that his mouth had gone drier than a Vulcan joke.

“Come.”

Jim tried to move, he really did, but his boots had suddenly acquired anti-grav capabilities. 'Why! First his ship and now even his clothes seem to be conspiring against him.' He looked deep into Spock's eyes begging for help.

“Come here.” Slightly more steel behind the words this time but still...

“Now Captain!”

That did it. His boots suddenly released there hold and he stumbled forward into Spock' s reach. 'Why wasn't he fighting this. He had put up a damn good fight last time...the first time.'

Spock took a firm but gentle grip of his left wrist, stilling him. Then with a slowness that left time for Jim to give protest if he so wished, positioned his right hand on his face. Jim's body suddenly relaxed around him, the only active part of him left, his brain.

“Did it help?” A voice asked, rushing through his synapses like a cool breeze.

“No...no...ye...no damn it! ...Yes. Yes it helped. It's not fair, you know I can't lie in here.”

“Do you feel that your conduct was appropriate during this mission?” 

...

“Jim. I expect an answer.”

Jim tried desperately to hide his true thoughts, throwing one lurid image after another at his First Officer in an attempt to get him to break off. But it was no use, trying to fluster a Vulcan was a challenge he just wasn't up to yet. But given time...

“Jim!” 

“OK fine, no. No it wasn't. And before you ask, yes I do. ...Feel guilty that is. Oh God Spock! What could have happened, the fighting...”

Jim in a sudden rush of sensation became fully aware of his body once more. Spock now used both hands to stop him falling flat on his ass. Breathing deeply he attempted to gain control over his limbs. 'Well that's it he thought, now my brains joined the party there is absolutely nothing else left that could turn against me.'

“Now, you will do exactly as I tell you?” Right, now he felt like a child. Which he supposed was kind of appropriate under the circumstances. He gave a slight nod.

“Good. Strip.”

Jim's eyes widened and his breath came in short sharp pants. 'OK, maybe not so appropriate.' Jim's hands went to the hem of his top and grasped, ready to pull the material up over... 'Wait...wait just one god-damned minute. Yeah...yeah this could work for him. If Spock had been jealous of his flirting then maybe...just maybe he had a chance here.'

With the slow ease of someone who was confident with his mission Jim slowly drew his top up and off, letting it drop languidly to the floor. Locking his eyes with Spock's he gently bit is lip as he let is hands fall to the waist of his slacks. 'Was that a twitch, please God let that have been a twitch.' Letting his hands glide temptingly past his waist he lowered himself to one knee, removing one boot and sock 'mustn't forget the socks.' And swiftly changed legs and removed the others. With the sock gap achieved. 'After all no one looks sexy in just a pair of socks.' Jim regained his footing and pinned Spock with his best sexy grin. Slipping his fingers into his waistband he gave Spock the best view in the galaxy.

“Follow me.” Was that a roughness in his implacable Vulcan's voice. 'One can only hope.' Jim was heartened to observe that Spock was heading for his bedroom. 'Sometimes my powers of seduction surprise even me.' And with a cockiness his success had granted him he made to follow.

**  
'How dare he.' Spock breathed in deeply as he turned and made his way to Kirk's bedroom. 'To think that seduction, such a base human emotion could derail me …me, a Vulcan. Just exactly who does this man think he is! Granted he has a fine physique, for a human.' And Spock if he was honest with himself could appreciate this, after all he was half human. 'But to think that he can bend my resolve with such a blatant display of emotion is just cocky beyond belief.' And Spock couldn't abide cockiness, it was what had got them to this point in the first place.

The anger flared quickly and dissipated likewise. His captain was fortunate that he practised such strong mental discipline, he doubted that Kirk would like to truly face him while he was not in control. Spock sat himself at the foot of his captains bunk and waited. It was not long before he had company, whom it seemed was trying for the title of smuggest man alive. 'Well let it not be said that I am incapable of playing these games.'

Spock let his features soften slightly and let his lips quirk into what his captain liked to describe as his subtly amused look. This had the desired effect, as Kirk's stance relaxed perceptively. “Come here 'Jim'.” Spock was careful to let his voice be tinted with warm tones. 'What was that old Earth saying. You caught more flies with honey than vinegar.' Kirk walked, no, sauntered towards him until he was placed just between the Vulcan's thighs.

'Perfect'.

With a speed only attributed to Vulcan's Spock shot out a hand to enclose around Kirk's wrist, and in 1.36 seconds had the Captain pinned down over his lap.

**

'When exactly had his ship been turned into a spinning top.' He put his hands out to brace himself and his palms came into contact with something... soft...'What is that?..oh..oh no, carpet. That can't be good.'  
Jim put his hands on Spock's leg and tried to push off, but it was no use. The Vulcan was far stronger than he was.

“Spock please don't do this. It's not necessary really. I don't feel guilty at all, in fact I feel great. Everything has been sorted out and no ones killing each other any more. There was even a wedding. How much more of a happy ending could you ask for.” Jim tried to twist around and make eye contact with is captor.

“Spock?”

…

“SPOCK!”

Jim hated this. The calm before the storm. No arguing when the other person refuses to respond, no fight, just patience. Spock made him except this by just giving him time to think. 'This isn't fair. Lulling me into a false sense of security, using emotion to fool me. He cheated!' He tried once more to twist out from under the hands that were holding him, but it was of no use. Sighing he let his head hang low. 'God I feel tired. Today's been too long.' “That's the only way you tricked me you know, because I'm tired.” He hit out at the floor in frustration. 'Who new flirting could get you into this much trouble, its harmless really, its supposed to be fun...its not supposed to...no, everything ended well, he hadn't almost...' His last reserve of energy, all at once, decided to mutiny, leaving his body relaxed and pliant, all fight had left him.

“I'm… sorry.” His voice was so quite he was unsure whether Spock would hear him.

“You are forgiven Captain. Now you must forgive yourself.” 'Damned Vulcan ears!'

Jim felt a hand that had been holding him down shift and he tensed slightly in response. He wasn't left to wait long for its return. A sharp crack sounded as Vulcan hand met human flesh and Jim couldn't suppress the yelp of surprise that was forced from him. 'Hell he'd forgotten how much this hurt.' One smack was swiftly followed by another, then another, until the hand swung with an almost metronome efficiency. 'Stupid Vulcan! Even spanks logically.'  
Jim was monumentally grateful for soundproof bulk heads, for he was unable to halt the yelps and cries that were driven from him. If he applied Vulcan logic to this situation then he should in practice be able to get through it without so much as a whimper, after all, he had suffered much more serious injuries without this much fuss. There was just something about this whole process that got under his skin. This feeling of helplessness that Spock cultivated in him. Not created solely by the Vulcan's superior strength, but by his insistence at the beginning of these sessions to share Jim's mind, and have him admit to himself that he was hurting.

The burning sting was building swiftly now. 'Was there anything this Vulcan wasn't an expert at!' Jim's legs kicked out, his feet drummed on the floor trying desperately to find purchase to escape.

“Please...please st.t..op.” As hard as he tried Jim couldn't keep his voice from cracking.

“Spock please.”

The only response Jim got to his pleads was a short respite in which he felt Spock's legs shift slightly, almost tipping him off his lap.

“No!..Fuck..no please.” Jim through a hand back to try and stop what he knew was coming.

“Remove your hand. Having it pinned to your back will prove most uncomfortable.”

'Did he just hear that right!' Unable to hold back a choked laugh Jim tried to look up. “My arm would be uncomfortable...my arm...are you insane, do you think I can feel anything other than my...Ow!” A sharp smack to his thigh interrupted his outburst.

“Your choice Captain. I suggest you make it quickly.”

Gulping back the sarcastic comment that he craved to voice, Jim reluctantly brought his hand back to the floor. In response he felt the arm encircling his waist tighten slightly and he braced himself for a renewed attack.

Now the tops of Jim's thighs were receiving there equal share of attention. As the pain increased, so did the tension in Jim's body. His muscles went rigid, his whole body stilling. Time appeared to slow, and sound and sensation were drowned out by the heat consuming him.

'CRACK'

All at once the damn burst, exhausted and with no more energy left to fight Jim gave into the tears that so desperately wanted to flow. Great heaving sobs were wrung from him making it hard for him to breath. His only relief was that the spanking had been halted.  
Jim' s body shook as long suppressed emotions let themselves known. Jim felt as though he might fly apart at any moment, the only thing anchoring him was the steady pressure of a hand on his back. He tried desperately to fight the tears, to calm his breathing, but all he achieved were hitched gasping breaths that tore at his throat.

“Don't fight it Captain.” A command delivered with calm resolve. 'Oh that voice. He needed that voice right now.' “Please Spock, speak to me...please.”

“You must allow these emotions to be released Captain, it is not healthy for you to hold onto them. Your actions during this mission although unfortunate did not lead to a negative outcome.”

“They...they might have..done.” Jim gasped.

“Correct. An undesired result may have occurred, but it did not.”

The rhythm of Spock's now circling hand on his back helped to calm him slightly, giving him confidence to respond. “Why...why didn't I see what was happening? I know better than that, I'm smarter than that.” Although tears were still making themselves known Jim had managed to finally regulate his breathing.

“You made an error in judgement Captain, it will happen again so may I suggest that you get used to the idea.” Before Jim could voice his protest at this comment Spock continued. “Everyone makes mistakes, even I, you on the other hand have worked yourself to the brink of exhaustion this past month in an effort not to ever make one. It is futile to attempt a goal that cannot be attained. To strive for the impossible is unhealthy and unwise.”

Jim twisted slightly in order to look up at his friend. “Don't you mean it's illogical.” Jim was treated to the sight of a climbing eyebrow.

“Indeed.”

With no warning given. 'Which was the only reason why he squeaked, really.' Jim found himself hauled up and positioned face down on his bunk and a cooling sheet drawn over him. Looking up Jim fought to keep his eyes open as what felt like a years worth of repressed sleep tried to take over him.

Smiling Jim offered. “Care to join me?” The response he received was unexpected, as he could have sworn the Vulcan before him rolled his eyes.

“Spock did you just roll your eyes at me?” Once again he was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. This man really could say anything he wanted to without uttering a word. “You did, you just rolled your eyes at me. No emotions my ass. I drive you crazy and...” Jim was lucky, the onset of exhaustion hadn't completely clouded his brain and he cut himself off quickly. Spock's eyebrow looked precariously close to going where no eyebrow had gone before.

“May I suggest Captain that in your current position the logical course of action would be to remain silent.”Jim ducked his head at the subtle rebuke, but not before catching a glimpse of the slightly quirked lips that indicted that Spock was amused at his antics. “Sleep is your best option. Anything else... would prove most uncomfortable.” Jim smiled at that but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Spock turned as if to leave but Jim couldn't resist one more question.

“Spock? When I sucked on your wrist, were your eyes widening the only physical response I got, or did you wish I was sucking on something else?”

With a slow grace that only a Vulcan could possess Spock turned to look at his Captain. His eyes were dark and his skin slightly flushed. Jim licked his lips nervously but refused to back down. With a tone pitched much lower than Jim had ever heard it Spock made his reply.

“Sleep. Now.”

Jim grinned but decided not to push his luck, ...for now.

“Yes Spock.”

**

The End


End file.
